Zemyx - Somebody's Sweet Tooth
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: A bit of fluff for these two guys since I haven't written them for a while. Meh... Anywhoozles Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSING. Could be T rating, but ugh no reasons... Thanks again!


_The fun times with these two. I wanted to write a lovely fluff after my three or so smutty pieces. And I haven't written for them for a while, so I thought what the hell? Hope it doesn't suck!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND SWEET STUFF. Mostly just a few soft kisses and such. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Zexion, or Demyx. Thanks again!_

 **Zemyx – Somebody's Sweet Tooth**

Zexion just had the same flat expression on his face as he watched the dirty-blonde Nobody suck down another entire milkshake right before his eyes from across the table. Did Demyx ever stop with the sweets? His sweet tooth was never going to be sated… At least the kitchen was empty, or Xaldin would've killed the water-wielder where he stood for wasting a gallon of ice cream and a container of strawberries on milkshakes. Not to mention the horrible mess he'd made.

"Will you ever be done eating sweets?" Demyx smiled and shook his head, closing brilliant cyan eyes and leaned back in his chair. Zexion simply tossed a few strands of blue hair out of his eyes and rolled those pale irises. "Dumb question, right…?" His lips twitched in a small smile as the elder stood and started to clean up after himself after a slight nod.

"I'll never stop eating sweets, even when I become a Somebody again." Zexion jumped. Normally when one of them would mention becoming a Somebody, it was a depressing sort of thing. However, when Demyx spoke of it, it wasn't so bad. Still sad, but it was a little lighter. The scholar crossed his arms and rested his head on the table in front of him, blocking out the light with his arms. He was always tired now... Between missions, Vexen's insanity, and now Demyx to deal with, it had been a long day. "Zexion?"

Demyx was a bit worried. Did he do the wrong thing by saying stuff about Somebodies? He slowly crept up to the younger man's side and ruffled his hair suddenly, feeling the younger teen jump under his touch. "I'm sorry… I feel all bad now…"

"Don't be. It just surprised me that you can make something like _that_ … so nice-sounding…" He shivered a little in the thought. It was so strange… The scholar raised a hand and touched the musician's own as he raised his head from the table. He smiled a bit to make the elder smile. It was even stranger to see his beloved's face in a sad expression. "Don't be sad… I don't really like it when I have to make you happy again…"

The blonde's face turned up in a small smile too, and he bent down lightly, lowering his hands to the younger teen's shoulders and the side of his face. He felt Zexion rise to meet him as he kissed him, smiling in the sweet taste he bore on his smooth mouth. Demyx was surprised to feel the scholar move a bit, as if asking for a little more, as he broke the kiss.

A soft pink blush lit up the younger teen's face and his eyes darted everywhere before another kiss brought his attention back to the elder. His eyes kept contact with Demyx' for a moment longer before dropping down to the straight bridge of his nose, those soft lips, the curve of his collarbones… "Is it bad that I kinda have a sweet tooth… when the sweets are on _your_ lips…?" His face grew warmer and he felt those arms tighten about his shoulders and waist, tugging him closer as the elder dropped to his knees, looking up into those pale aqua eyes.

"I like it when you say things like that… It tells me that you're not just serious all the time with me…" Demyx' voice was a little lower, a bit huskier than before. He reached up and drew back the soft blue chunk of hair that hid the younger teen's eyes. Resting his head on the teen's chest, he smiled and tightened his arms a bit more. "I like it a lot when you seem more Somebody than we really are…"

Zexion couldn't agree more, weaving his thin fingers into the elder's hair now. He liked it a lot when he could feel things that were forbidden like this… Things like this… made him feel everything he wanted to feel with the water-wielder.


End file.
